The Internet is used by some merchants and retailers to improve their sales by attracting new customers to their store. Usually, a retailer or a merchant presents some items to be sold on their website. The quality of the description of items to be sold may encourage a customer to buy the item or at least visit the store. Particularly, pictures or videos of an item to be sold may influence a customer.
For example, car dealers usually display at least some of their vehicles to be sold on their website in order to encourage customers to come visit their store. Usually, car dealers presents pictures of vehicles to be sold on their website. In some instances, some car dealers further display videos of at least some vehicles to be sold to encourage customers to come to their store to see the vehicles, and optionally try the vehicles.
In some instances, customers may be influenced by the quality of the pictures and/or videos of the vehicles. However, the pictures and/or videos are usually manually taken by an employee of the car dealer. Therefore, the pictures and/or videos may not be of high quality and may not appear professional. Particularly, the pictures and/or videos of the passenger compartment of vehicles may not be of a good quality and the shots may change from one passenger compartment to another. Furthermore, taking pictures and/or videos of vehicles is a time-consuming task for employees of a car dealer.
Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus for imaging the passenger compartment of a vehicle.